indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unbornsavior
| place=4/16 | alliances= | challenges= | votesagainst=4 | days=35 }} Unbornsavior, also known as "Aaron", is a contestant from Survivor: The Everglades. Aaron had an easy first few rounds, winning immunity and voting out obvious targets. However, he was thrust into a very complex situation during the Join Tribal Council, where Drew was stuck in the middle between two opposites sides of Calusa and Miccosukee. Drew ultimately stuck with Calusa but informed Aaron and Eva-Maria of his plan, which inadvertently created a cross-tribe alliance between Aaron, Eva, Jayme, and Nicole. Upon reaching the merge, the first two votes were easy as the outsiders were voted out, with the alliance secretly controlling the game. At the Final 7, the alliance was supposed to split the vote between Antoine and Drew with Drew as the target, but Nicole tried to flip and target Nic instead, and after Drew played an idol the vote tied 2-2. However, the remaining loyal alliance members decided that Antoine was dangerously under the radar and was a better target than Nic. At the next vote, Eva-Maria gave up Individual Immunity to Nic after she heard a plan that he was being targeted. Then, Nic was brought into working with them, and the vote was planned to be split between Drew and Nicole. However, Jayme flipped, sending Eva-Maria home instead. At the next vote, Aaron was in the minority but won an individual immunity. Aaron and Nic campaigned to vote out Drew over Nic, saying he was a bigger threat to win, and this plan succeeded when Jayme flipped back. At the Final 4, Aaron was the clear jury threat, and was no longer immune. However, Nic stayed loyal to him, frustrated with Jayme's gameplay and believing that Nicole would likely win the Final Immunity Challenge and take Jayme to the end over him, making the vote tie 2-2 and leading to a fire making challenge. Aaron lost the challenge, sending him home in fourth place. Aaron was frustrated with both finalists for their betrayals, and thus only asked them to guess his favorite Roman emperor. Neither of them got it correct, but Nicole was closer, so he voted her to win. Profile Name (Age): Aaron (22) Tribe Designation: Nationality: White Flavored Claim To Fame: I've got great hair. Inspiration In Life: Me, Myself and I. I'm amazing thanks. Hobbies: Writing, Gaming, TV watching Pet Peeves: Whatever these are called. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: This actually really depends because if I'm being myself, I would liken myself to a Tyson Apostol however in the Game of survivor I am not naturally myself, I'm a lot nicer and genuinely more fun to converse with so I suppose when I put my survivor face on, I'm more of a Lisa Whelchel. Survivor: The Everglades Voting History Trivia *Aaron, along with Jayme, is the first person to participate in a Final 4 tiebreaker challenge. **He is the first person to be eliminated by challenge at the Final 4.